


Haunted House

by renminrise



Series: Renmin short drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Coward huang ren jun, Fluff, Knight mode Na Jaemin, M/M, Nct dream is a crackheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: The dreamies are bored and make game to make two people went to a haunted house. Unfortunately Jaemin and Renjun need to do it. Renjun is a coward and Jaemin knight mode actived.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty fic from me, hope you enjoy reading ti <3 <3 <3

Nct Dream are having a game now and decide two people who lost in the 'rock-paper-scissor' game will be went to a haunted house.

"Okay so let's play." Haechan takes a lead now.

"Rock-paper-scissor." The seven of them say it together.

This is ended with Mark throwing a rock, Haechan a rock, Jeno a rock, Jisung a rock, Chenle a rock and the last Renjun and Jaemin throwing a paper.

"YEEAAAYYYYY!!!!!" The 5 of them scream like they already saved from hell.

"I already can imagine Renjun coward face." Says Haechan while laughing.

Renjun getting pissed. "Shut up you bitch."

Jaemin can only think how to calm Renjun in the haunted house cause you know Renjun is a coward.

And Renjun can only think how to hold his funeral now. Because he is really afraid with haunted house.

"I told you just play truth or dare." Renjun just can regret it now.

"It's okay Injun, I will protect you." Says jaemin.

"Wow Jaemin knight mode turn on." Jisung answer it.

"It's Jaemin hyung, Jisung." Jaemin answer him too.

Renjun still in disbelief because he swear to himself he will never visit or come near a haunted house. And now he need to come in just because a stupid games.

And now the dreamies are about to preapre things to accompany the two of them to went in to haunted house. And yes the manager hyung already allowed them.

Jaemin who's concerned about Renjun went to Renjun and see that he just sit in couch and do nothing.

Jaemin take an inniative sit besdie him and place his hand around Renjun.

"Hey Injun, there is me. You don't need to be afraid okay." Jaemin try to calm him.

Renjun has a watery eyes now. "You promise not gonna ditch me in the haunted house right Jaemin?"

"I promise not gonna leave you or even ditch you." Jaemin give a smile to make Renjun calm and believe him.

Renjun feels become more calm after hear Jaemin say it. "I belive in you Jaemin."

Jaemin still hug him and caress his hair and make Renjun becoming more calm and calmer.

"Ok stop the fluff and let's go to the horror part." Chenle just really kill the mood like that.

—————————————♡♡♡—————————————

The dreamies already standing in front of the haunted house and yes they do it in the night to make it more challenging.

"Okay now take this camera." Marks give Jaemin a camera.

"Wait, why I should take the camera?" Ask Jaemin in confused.

Chenle just do an eye rolls now. "Ofc we need to see both of you dumbass."

"No! I mean, why you need a camera to see us?" Jaemin need an explains.

"We need to have a vid of both of you or maybe only Renjun become scared." And Jeno finnaly open his mouth.

Jaemin can only sigh. "Fine, Renjun you okay with this?"

"Just don't leave me alone." Renjun eyes show that he is really scared now.

So Jaemin just take Renjun hand and hold it to make Renjun calm and it works a little bit.

"Now get in." Says Chenle.

Renjun and Jaemin stand in front of door that written 'welcome to the hell' and Renjun already get creeped out just by see the door he can't even imagine what's behind the door.

Jaemin take a brave and open the door with still holding Renjun hand and yes he's holding a camera too.

Meanwhile the dreamies are watching them in some monitor and the cctv already put in the haunted house too.

Renjun already scared just by the vibe of this place. This haunted house really dark, cold and maybe have a grave smell.

Renjun take more steps to get closer to Jaemin. Jaemin who see it just hold Renjun hand more tighter.

They walk slowly cause Jaemin know Renjun will panick if they walk too fast.

Jaemin thinks this is become too easy cause there still something who fraighten both of them until...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Renjun scream can be loud until outside.

Renjun just jump into Jaemin and make Jaemin carry him. While Jaemin gladly accept it and just stand cause it's just some doll popped out. And the camera just drop and Jaemin didn't even care about it.

"It's okay Injunnie, it's only a doll." Jaemin try to calm him and hold his laugh.

Jaemin put Renjun down but Renjun still hug Jaemin and bury his face on Jaemin chest.

"Jaemin, I'm afraid." Jaemin feels a heat on his chest and Renjun probably crying.

Jaemin put his arms on Renjun waist and hug him back.

"It's okay Injunnie, there is me here. You don't need to be afraid." Jaemin said it while caress Renjun hair.

They stay like that a few minutes until Renjun lift his head and look into Jaemin eyes with still his watery eyes which looks ten times more cuter in Jaemin eyes.

"I'm sorry Jaemin, I'm such a coward." Jaemin give him a smile.

Jaemin just cupped Renjun face and wipe Renjun tears. "It's okay Injunnie, I don't care if you're a coward or not you're still look the cutest in my eyes."

Those words makes Renjun face become red and forget about his sacred just for a few seconds.

"Thank you." And Renjun can says it with a smile now.

"Now let's go~" Jaemin pick up the dropped camera and hold Renjun hands. And then the both of them continue their journey.

Meanwhile in another dreamies.

"Thank god we put the cctv in there and we can get the content we want." Says Jisung.

"My Renmin collection just increase." And now Heachan with his Renmin fanboy things.

"I hope Renjun is okay." Here we have Jeno worrying about Renjun.

"How can his scream be that loud, only me can be loud." Chenle still in disbelief.

"Why did I join this unit." And last we have Mark that still confused.

The walk in haunted house just fill with Renjun screams and cry and Jaemin trying to comfort him. And yes Jaemin fulfil his promise to stay with Renjun until the end of their journey or until they reach the end of the haunted house.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story line just suddenly come up into my mind and this fic just become born, hope you all will like it <3 <3 <3
> 
> Anyways Renjun always be a coward and yes I still love him <3 <3 <3
> 
> Here's if you want to be friends with me.  
> Twt : @renminrise


End file.
